


The demon that lays within

by Soujiru



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Addiction, Happy Ending, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soujiru/pseuds/Soujiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un instante lo cambió todo. Ahora los demonios controlan su mundo, su vida... ¿logrará escapar de los demonios antes de que sea demasiado tarde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta trabajo es una adaptación (en cierta medida continuación) de un fic que leí hace algún tiempo y que nunca fue terminado. El nombre del fic es "Addiction" y se puede encontrar en fanfiction.net el autor original del fic se hace llamar "Haha bye".

Ch1: la marca de la bestia

“Quién es como la bestia?, quién podrá luchar contra ella?” Apocalipsis 13:4

“Y se le permitió infundir aliento a la imagen de la bestia, para que la imagen hablase e hiciese matar a todo el que no la adorase”. Apocalipsis 13:15

Era un agradable día de finales de septiembre en Nueva York, las manos del otoño aún no habían atrapado por completo la ciudad, pero enviaban suaves toques de su esencia mostrando que el verano estaba a punto de finalizar. Podría ser (y habría sido) un inmencionable, olvidable día para cierto semi-dios. Y la frase operante es “Podría haber sido”.

Porque la gente escoge.

Toma decisiones.

Y Perceus Jackson estaba a punto de tomar una que cambiaría su vida.

Para siempre.

***

Percy se levantó con los rojos y brillantes números que le regresaron la mirada a su rostro, quizá con la misma cara con la que él los estaba mirando a ellos, aunque quizá su rostro luciese un poco peor. 5:30. El se arrastró fuera de la cama, apagando la estridente alarma de su despertador. Él se estiró y bostezó, tratando de zafarse el sueño de sus ojos, probablemente sonando como un bebé dinosaurio. La única cosa que él odiaba sobre su trabajo como profesor eran los horarios.

Bueno, el aún no era técnicamente un profesor, él tan sólo era el entrenador del equipo de natación de Goode, pero llegases a mencionárselo él te miraría indignado y te diría que él enseñaba una materia y era tan bueno como uno. Él había ido al College, obtenido todos los créditos y requerimientos, pero el director aún así se había mostrado renuente de contratarlo. Con sólo 24 años él no tenía mucha experiencia laboral. Pero entonces le director vio como trabajaba con los niños y como nadaba, y no estuvo mal que Pau diera su visto bueno con los profesores también. Finalmente, el director, se percató que debía tenerlo.

Y esa fue, probablemente, la mejor elección que alguna vez pudo haber hecho. En el primer año, Percy llevó al equipo no solo a las regionales, sino también a las nacionales. Obtuvieron el primer lugar, y éste año estaban aspirando por lo mismo. Durante toda esa última semana (la cuarta del año escolar), él había realizado las audiciones. El equipo éste año, era por decir menos, monstruoso. Probablemente dominarían los torneos igual que el año anterior. De hecho, él estaba a punto de nombrar a aquellos que estarían en el equipo ese día en el tablero de anuncios, y también pondría la lista en la puerta de su oficina. Con esa nota mental, él se sintió energizado para continuar con su mañana.

En la ducha, él estaba pensando lo genial que eran las vidas de él y de sus amigos. Él tenía un trabajo excelente que adoraba, y el dinero no estaba nada mal tampoco. Annabeth trabajaba como arquitecta para una firma en Nueva York. Su relación estaba llendo… bien, bueno algo no estaba del todo correcto con ella pero no era muy importante. El quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza mientras empezaba pensar en Grover. Reemplazar al dios Pan era un trabajo de tiempo completo y su amigo estaba disfrutando cada minuto de ello. Él y Juniper probablemente estaban siendo bendecidos por afrodita o algo, porque ellos estarían entrelazados en otras maneras si Juniper no fuese un árbol. Él casi no veía a Nico di Angelo desde hacía tiempo, pero sabía que estaba en un nuevo College en Carolina del norte, Duke o UNC o algo así. Él sabía que de hecho, si fuese ahí y dijera “Duke o UNC o algo así” probablemente sería golpeado y torturado, olviden la maldición de Aquiles.

Al salir de la ducha e ir al closet él se secó instantáneamente, ventajas de la divinidad, y pensó que quizá debería darle una visita a Nico. Al fin y al cabo, él sabría a qué College pertenecía nico si fuese a la UNC o a Duke, y después se burlaría de Nico molestándolo con el equipo rival, quizá mandaría un mensaje a través de Iris de tal manera que no saliese golpeado, o, ya saben, que una armada de soldados esqueleto no se levantaran para asesinarlo.

Su vida iba genial, las vidas de sus amigas y su familia también, y, mientras él se montaba en su carro, pensó que las cosas no podrían salir mal.

Lo que él no sabía era lo completa e irrevocablemente equivocado que estaba.

***

Mientras el caminaba a su carro desde la pizzería, el entrenador asistente Draper se le acercó. Verán, él y el equipo habían ido a la pizzería favorita de todos a celebrar a los nuevos integrantes. Todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido, y Percy estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de su carro. Dylan Draper tenía 25, justo como Percy, su cabello achocolatado combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Él y Percy eran muy buenos amigos.  
-Hey Perce.  
Dijo Dylan para llamar la atención de Percy antes de que subiera al vehículo.  
-Qué pasa Dyll? –Dijo Percy deteniéndose justo antes de entrar en el carro.  
-Quieres venir a mi casa con unos amigos ésta noche?  
Preguntó Dylan con un brillo en sus ojos que le recordó a Percy el de los hermanos Stoll, viendo ese brillo probablemente significaba que el chico tramaba algo, pero sencillamente Percy descartó ese pensamiento.  
-Seguro, por qué no? –dijo Percy.  
Él se detuvo antes de decir Estaba a punto de limpiar la casa de cualquier manera, porque él no quería hacer parecer que Dylan fuese su última esperanza. Dylan sonrío de oreja a oreja mientras decía.  
-¡Genial!, sígueme.

Cuando ellos llegaron finalmente a la casa de Dylan, los amigos del asistente del entrenador ya estaban en él; aparentemente uno de ellos se había ganado suficiente confianza como para tener una llave.  
-Tom tenía una, pero un día llego y destruyó mi casa por completo mientras yo dormía, por ello me tocó dársela a Aaron- Explicó Dylan.  
Aaron, Tom y él sonreían de oreja a oreja. Dentro del apartamento estaban Tom (n chico pelirrojo con pecas a juego), Aaron (cabello rubio arenoso y ojos marrón oscuro), Will (Cabello castaño oscuro con ojos verdes), Jhon (cabello tan oscuro como el de PErcy y ojos azules), y Marc (rubio arenoso y ojos verdes). Era una noche bastante genial, video juegos (para el agrado del ADHD –attention déficit and hyperactivity dissorder, trastorno por déficit de atención e hiperactividad-), Alcohol (cerveza, licor, tequila, entre otros), y chucherías varias. Ellos estaban solo, bien, relajados, cuando Will anunció con una maquiavélica sonrisa.  
-Hey, traje un poco de hielo, quieren esnifar?  
-Rayos hermano, te lo habías estado guardando!- Dijo Aaron, mientras todos hablaban su acuerdo, excepto por Percy. Qué diablos significaba “hielo”?  
-Hey, no compraste la porquería que trajiste la última vez?, el viaje fue horrible.  
Percy los miró confuso a todos ellos, no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.  
-Nah, nuevo vendedor de confianza, es un poco caro pero vale la pena.  
Cuando Will fue a su carro para traer lo que sea que “hielo” significaba Percy atacó, en buena parte debido a que odiaba no saber algo.  
-Qué es “hielo”?  
Les preguntó sencillamente. Los ojos de todos los presenten se abrieron con sorpresa y un silencio incómodo se plantó entre todos. Marc respondió primero.  
-No sabes lo que es el “hielo”? –dijo apenas Will regresaba- Vidrio, cristal, polvo, tina, crepitante, pop.  
Percy negó con su cabeza lentamente, con cuidado, como si le estuviese hablando a un chiquillo.  
-No –respondió sencillamente.  
Después de una incómoda pausa más, Jhon dijo.  
-Es metanfetaminas, chico. Meth. M-E-T-H. Meth.  
Una ola de comprensión lo golpeó en la cara.  
-Oh- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Otro silencio incómodo.

-Vas a esnifar un poco?- Dijo Dylan. Percy no podía creerlo. El asistente del entrenador del equipo de natación estaba incitándolo a esnifar Meth. Lo que, no sé si lo sepan, es ilegal.

-Qué?!, No!!, tienes alguna idea de lo que esa mierda le hace a tu cuerpo?! –Exclamó Percy.

Tom bufó.

-Que se pudra todo, esta mierda es lo mejor!!- Otros murmuraron en acuerdo.

-Mira, dejanos a todos tomar un poco y puedes decidir si quieres intentarlo o no –dijo Dylan. Percy asintió, luciendo sorprendido frente a todos ellos. El no podía hacerlo, verdad?, esa cosa era terrible, y si alguno de sus amigos o su familia llegase a enterarse, él regaño sería itnerminable. Él vio como todos fueron e inhalaron una línea, esnifando a través de pitillos con una cara de éxtasis puro en sus rostros. Lucían como si la euforia los hubiera envuelto por completo a todos. Entonces, finalmente, le llegó su turno.

-Hermano, estoy tan acabado –río Tom, en la décima nube.

-Hermano, solo toma una maldita línea! –exclamó Marc, en su propia experiencia en el momento.

Y Percy pensó.

Perceus Jackson no era el tipo de persona que cedía ante la mera presión, si él decía no, era que lo decía en serio. Pero, ese era el problema, él no sabía si en verdad lo decía en serio. Él sabía lo que esas sustancias podían hacerle, y el castigo que podía causarle si llegaba a ser descubierto. Pero la expresión en sus rostros… parecían tan, placenteros. Él hubiese querido experimentar eso cuando su vida estaba cargada de problemas.

Asi que Perceus Jackson tomó una reoslución.

Una decisión

Que cambiaría su vida.

Para siempre.

Sólo una línea, cieto? Pensó, mientras se acercaba y tomaba el pitillo para ponerlo sobre aquella sustancia blanco-amarillenta, y se preparaba.

Sólo uno, respondió su cerebro.

Y él inhaló.

La verdad era que él no sabía excactamente qué sentir en ese momento, era sólo un poco de polvo que él estaba esnifando. Así que él inhaló y esperó… nada fuera de lo ordinario. Quizá él era una de esas personas a las cuales las drogas no lo afectan. A fin de cuentas, él era un semi-dios. De cualquier manera, qué era lo que se suponía que debía sen…

De repente una ola de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Pero qué demo…?

El placer empezó a expandirse como un remolino, como un tsunami, lavando cada pequeña fibra de su cuerpo con su imparable poder.

-Genial, o no?, hermano – Uno de los chicos en la habitación le dijo, pero a él no le importó quién fue.

-ESTO ESTÁ TAN MALDITAMENTE GENIAL!!!!

Gritó a los cuatro vientos, por qué no había tomado un poco de Meth antes?

La onda de placer, como una bestia hambrienta por devorarlo lo atrapó por completo. Él no podía pensar en nada más, el no podía sentir nada más. En el universo sólo estaban él y esa onda de sensaciones que lo envolvían como una serpiente y no lo quería dejar ir… él no quería que lo dejaran ir… nunca, jamás. Recostó su cabeza hacia atrás y una gran sonrisa se expandió por su rostro, una gran y drogada sonrisa. La sensación placentera emoezó a crecer, a volverse aún más fuerte. El placer estaba alcanzando niveles que él no podía creer posibles. Todo era genial. Todo era maravilloso. Él se sentía genial. Tan malditamente genial.  
-Estoy tan caliente- dijo Dylan. Se quitó sus pantalones y boxers y estaba duro como el granito y sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a masturbarse enfrente de todos. Percy no podía creer lo que veía, pero el placer… podría ser mejor?... quizá si él hacía lo mismo… sin saber excáctamente cuándo pasó todas las personas en el cuarto estbn completamente desnudos y atrapados en un frenesí masturbatorio.

-Oh siiii!!!

Gritó Percy. Mientras tomaba su propio eje y empezaba a acariciarse con un salvaje ritmo. Realmente no le importaba si era bueno o malo lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único importante era sentir placer. Nada más

-Otra línea? –preguntó Tom

-Por supuesto!!! –dijo Percy sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Tranquilo chico, acaso no fuiste tú el que dijo que no quería intentarlo?

-Lo hice?

Lo había hecho?, en verdad él había pensado siquiera por un segundo que esta nieve blanca de los mismos dioses no valía la pena?

-Te daré un poco si hacemos un 69

Percy vió a Tom. El pelirrojo se veía tan tentador en ese momento… esperen, él no era gay, por qué le chuparía el nabo a un chico si él tenía una novia?

-Vamos hombre, te sentirás aún mejor.

Sentirse mejor?, Percy tomó el pitillo y esnifó una lína más. El placer, ésta vez, fue inmediato. Se sentía tan bien. Tan maldita, maravillosamente bien.

-Hagámoslo.

***

Ahora, todos hemos escuchado de la marca de la bestia. El “666”. Pero, a veces, toma formas diferentes. Es cuando los demonios, tus demonios, te marcan. Ahora, la marca de la bestia no es una simple acción. Es la razón detrás de la acción. Los siete pecados capitales. Lo que la gente nos ha hecho. Lo que nosotros nos hacemos a nosotros mismos. Una decisión apresurada es, en realidad, parte de un gran efecto, no la causa. Tú no tienes que ser religioso para tomar la marca de la bestia. Es difícil enfrentarte a la marca de la bestia. Y es aún más difícil tomar el control de ella. Es casi imposible una vez que la has tomado separarte de ella. Nunca te la puedes quitar por completo. Porque te tiene atrapado, porque está en tu interior. Y siempre estará contigo, sin importar lo que pase.

Percy era un adicto.  
Y no podía importarle menos.

Porque la marca lo había reclamado.

Una marca peor que cualquier cicatriz.

La marca de la bestia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llevo, hasta ahora, escrito hasta el capítulo 3... no sé si una obra como esta (los temas me parecen un poco... fuertes) deba continuarla... es que la temática es bastante... bueno... 
> 
> De todos modos espero que, en la medida de lo posible, disfruten de la lectura. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será inmensamente agradecido. 
> 
> PS: Odio a Dylan!!!! Es un malvado MALVADO LES DIGO!!!!

Ch2: Inyección letal

Percy se levantó con los rojos y brillantes números que le regresaron la mirada a su rostro, quizá con la misma cara con la que él los estaba mirando a ellos, aunque quizá su rostro luciese un poco peor. 5:30. Él se arrastró fuera de la cama, apagando la estridente alarma de su despertador. Se sentía tan mal. Pero él tenía que levantarse de nuevo a tiempo. Ayer había sido un gran día. ÉL había ido de fiesta a la casa de Dylan y había tenido una placentera experiencia con los chicos, pero eso era todo. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero seguro que se debía a la fiesta. Entonces él fue a ducharse y tomar un rápido desayuno. Entonces tendría que ir al colegio a preparar a sus alumnos para convertirlos en el mejor equipo de natación del país.

Que extraño, pensó, la idea no era tan poderosamente agradable o placentera como el día anterior.

Supongo que uno no es el mismo con dolor de cabeza.

Sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto Percy se apuró a ir al colegio. El tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

***

-Qué más Perce? –gritó Dylan mientras se le acercaba- te ves cansado el día de hoy.

Percy sólo le sonrió, de verdad que se sentía cansado. Ese había sido un día muy duro, a él le había tocado hacer una gran cantidad de trabajo con el equipo, y su política de entrenar a través del ejemplo hacía las cosas un poco más complicadas.

-Sú, hoy tuve mucho trabajo… tu sabes, los chicos son geniales y me tocó dar el 110% de esfuerzo para ellos.

Dylan sólo sonrió y asintió a ello.

-Entonces, Perce, quieres ir a mi casa otra vez?

Realmente no debería, pensó Percy para sí, él tenía muchos archivos que tener listos sólo para dentro de dos días.

-No lo sé… -dijo Percy- tu sabes que tenemos mucho papeleo por hacer para el lunes, y apenas tenemos la noche de hoy y el domingo para ahcerlo.

-Oh, vamos, hermano!, lo podemos hacer juntos. Sólo trae esos papeles contigo.

-mmm… ok

***

-Hoy sólo somos nosotros dos, veamso esos papeles –dijo Dylan mientras tomaba parte de los papeles que Percy traía consigo.  
Trabajando juntos ellos lograron terminar con todo en sólo un par de horas y ahora tenían bastante tiempo para relajarse. 

-Bueno… Percy, ahora que todo está terminado, quieres un poco de hielo?, Yo pretendo tomar un poco de “H” el día de hoy y va a ser mi primera vez…

Había una vocecilla dentro de la cabeza de Percy, una voz que nunca había escuchado antes pero era tan seductora para él.

Vamos Percy… hazlo… sólo una vez… una línea chiquitita… tu sabes que no te vas a arrepentir.

Él sabía, de verdad sabía, como una pequeña dosis de hielo podía hacerlo sentir. Pero… lo haría?

Vamos Percy… hazlo… tu sabes que quieres… sólo una pequeñísima línea y después puedes parar.

-Vale Dyl, pero sólo una línea.

Dylan ahora tenía una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro. Fue a su cuarto y tomó una pequeña bolsa con cristales amarillentos dentro, en su otra mano llevaba otra bolsa con un polvo blanco dentro de ella.

-Espera Dyl, qué es “H”?

Dyl sonrió y trajo consio un par de pitillos.

-Es como el meth, pero mucho mejor. Quieres intentarlo Perce?

Vamos Percy… hazlo… es mejor que el meth… no te vas a arrepentir.

-Ok.

-Oh, pero ten cuidado –Dijo Dylan- puede hacer que sientas un poco de piquiña en la nariz.

Entonces él separó dos líneas del polvo blanco esnifó una y le dio la otra a Percy para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Hey, Dyl, no sé ti, pero creo que no te dieron lo que pedís…

De repente Percy sintió una extraña sensación en la parte posterior de su cabeza, como un cosquilleo, era una sensación caliente y humeante y genial. De repente fue como si todo lo que había en el cuarto se volviese tan vivo y lleno de color, como si todos los colores y formas en el cuarto ahora fuesen más bellas, mejores. De repente él sintió como su un orgasmo lo golpeara duro. Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, el placer incrementaba de forma potencial.

Te dije que no lo lamentarías.

Percy sentía como si el mundo y él fuesen uno y nada al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo tembalba y sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados. El placer, era como tener un orgasmo en cada pequeña célula de su cuerpo. Como si 1000 orgasmos lo golpearan, no mejor que eso como si el placer de 100000 orgasmos lo partieran en dos.

-Lo sientes, no?

-see

Pero entonces las sensaciones empezaron a desaparecer. Como si de un sueño hubiesen venido.

-Te tomó algún tiempo bajar. Quieres más?

-Si!, por favor!

Acaso acababa de sonar desesperado?, A Percy realmente no le importó, las sensaciones lo valían.

Sí Percy, esto lo vale. Esto es mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Esto vale más que cualquier cosa en tu mundo. 

-Bueno… pero hay un pequeño problema –dijo Dylan- Te puedo dar un poco, pero como te diste cuenta no durará mucho, 20 minutos máximo, y ésta es mi ración semanal. Ésta pequeña bolsa me costó 300 de los grandes, así que si quieres más, podemos usar una jeringuilla e inyectarnos. Según me han dicho eso hace que la sensación dure más tiempo y yo podré mantenerme hasta la próxima semana.

Percy no quería inyectarse, pero… las sensaciones… un subidón más grande y mejor…

-Vale.

Así que Dylan fue a la cocina y trajo una cuchara un encendedor y un poco de agua. De su bolsillo sacó dos jeringuillas. Entonces puso parte del polvo blanco en la cuchara y agregó un poco de agua, con el encendedor hizo que la cosa hiriera hasta adquirir una apariencia homogénea y llenó las jeringuillas con la sustancia. Entonces, con su correa, le hizo un torniquete al brazo de Percy, golpeó un poco y pude ver la vena. Metió la jeringuilla dentro de la vena. A Percy le dolió un triz, como si un mosquito lo hubiese picado.

-Bueno Perce, estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-Si –dijo Percy aún sonando un poco desesperado.

Dylan tomó un poco de sangre para que se mezclara con la sustancia dentro de la jeringuilla y entonces metió todo dentro de las venas de Percy.

***

Bien. Genial. Maravilloso. Épico. Estas palabras eran solo tremores; solo expresaban una infinitesimal parte de todo lo que Percy sentía. La euforia, el éxtasis, el placer que mandaba corrientazos a todos su cuerpo era inimaginablemente poderoso. Él se olvidó de todo en ese momento. De su temor y duda a tomar algo potencialmente letal, del asistente del entrenador (Dylan), diablos, incluso de sí mismo. Todo en lo que podía enfocarse era la onda de emociones que viajaban a través de él, meintras su mente volaba, tratando de manipular el elevón al que supo que era automáticamente adicto. Porque él sabía que ahora era un adicto más.

Y a él no podía importarle menos.

Todo lo que le importaba era esta¿o, esta sustancia, este mágico regalo, este quimico, ésta nieve proveniente de los mismos dioses, y el mar de sentimientos, de emociones en los cuales ahora él se bañaba, no, incluso en el que él se ahogaba.

Ahora, se supone que debe sentirse una sensación de ardor y dolor en las venas, la dolorosa sensación de que el frágil cuerpo humano se está ajustando a la potente mezcla de químicos llamada heroína. Pero considerando que Percy era no sólo un medio dios, sino un medio dios de uno de los tres grandes, la sensación dolorosa y acidosa nunca existió. Ahora, esa sensación es una advertencia, para quién?, nadie lo sabe. Es una advertencia que te indica que lo que vas a hacer está a punto de envolverte por completo; que ha de llevarte por el mal camino. Algunas personas toman esa advertencia y paran. Es el último rayo de esperanza. Otras la ignoran y continúan, dejando que la droga los atrape. Si Percy fuese menos de lo que de por sí era, él habría sido capaz de tenerse. Él podría haber tomado la advertencia, el último y pequeño rayo de luz antes de que la oscuridad te rodee por completo. Pero ahora ya no se podrá saber si él habría todado esa luz. Porque todo había acabado.

No más luz.

Y a él no podría importarle menos.

Aproximadamente tres horas más tarde Percy empezó a sentir el bajón, no estaba tan alto como antes, no se estaba sintiendo tan bien como antes, ¿por qué no se estaba sintiendo tan bien como antes?

-Finalmente regresaste hermano.

-Si… no me gusta…

-Conozco el sentimiento – dijo Dylan- desafortunadamente no podemos tener más hasta el próximo fin de semana. Se me acabó todo, pero si el próximo viernes vienes con 300 pudo conseguirnos 3 bolsas repletas de H.

-Por qué no te puedo dar el dinero ahora y tú me traes las bolsas mañana?

-Oh, hermano –dijo Dylan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- porque nuestro vendedor está fuera del pueblo, y el vuelve a pasarse por aquí el próximo viernes en la tarde.

-Ok…

***

Esa había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la peor semana en la vida de Percy que él pudiera recordar. Todo parecía tan simple y patético en comparación a lo que sintió aquella tarde de sábado. Él necesitaba sentirse así de nuevo. Menos de una semana después y él se dio cuenta que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por sentirse así de nuevo. Y la voz… esa maldita y decutora voz… no lo dejaba en paz. Siempre ahí, siempre recordándole que él necesitaba un poco más. Siempre hablándole de lo bien que se sentiría si volvía a inyectarse. OH y cuánto quería hacerle caso a esa voz otra vez.

Sólo una vez más.

-Hey Dyl…

-Hey, Perce, tienes el dinero?

-Si…

Y PErcy tomó el diner de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Dylan. El asistente del entrenador lo contó y le dijo a Percy que vienera con él a su casa.

-Bueno Percy, yo soy un nuevo vendedor, pero sólo quiero compartir mis cosas contigo… tu sabes… por la amistad –dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente- así que te voy a enseñar cómo preparar tu propia inyección para que puedas disfrutar en cualquier lugar que quieras.

Percy tenía ADHD, pero mientras Dylan le mostraba cómo preararse una ración su concentración estaba un 100% en aprender ésta nueva habilidad.

-Toma, Percy, ésta primera dosis va por la casa. Pero éstas 3 bolsas… te deberán durar 3 semanas… raciónalas porque no podré conseguir más hasta entonces.

***

Percy ahora era un cliente frecuente de Dylan, Él se encontraría con él en cualquier lugar, sin importar lo pecaminoso del mismo para obtener más H. A veces, los intercambios eran sin una sola palabra de por medio. Percy sabía que podían encontrarlo, que podían atraparlo, que podían hacerle un test de drogas sorpresa, que podrían encarcelarlo por encontrarlo en medio de una compra. Era un subidón de adrenalina. Él sabía los riesgos. Él sabía.

Y realmente no podía importarle menos. 

Entonces él empezó a necesitar más. Cada día necesitaba una dosis más alta para mantenerse elevado. La rutina en un principio semanal, se volvió una de cada par de días, a una de cada día, y entonces a varias veces durante el mismo día. Él sabía que probablemente se estaba inyectando demasiado, él sabía que llevar un poco de H al colegio podía ser demasiado.

Y realmente no podía importarle menos.

Pero el subidón eventualmente tenía que terminar. Ahora, por quien era, los efectos colaterales corporales como verse como un zombie o el dolor y picor por todo el cuerpo no estaban incluidos, la parte fisiológica de la adicción no estaba incluida. Pero él ahora tenía peores problemas.

Problemas emocionales.

Percy odiaba la sensación de estar sobrio. Porque eso signigicaba que ahora tendría que enfrentarse a la vida, que era demasiado realista y cínica para su gusto, el se volvió demasiado volátil. No respondía llamadas, sin importar lo importante que fueran. Él sería cruel. Él tomaría toda su frustración en los pobres e inocentes nadadores castigándolos con ejercicios completamente innecesarios. Su política de enseñar a través del ejemplo ahora se podía ir al caño. Él se pondría depresivo, buscando como culpable a toda la oscuridad en el mundo excepto a la que estaba más cerca de él y de la que era completamente ignorante. Y él se pondría furioso.

Furioso con el mundo. Furioso con la gente que moría por asociarse con él. Furioso con la inquietud que se mantenía en él por su relación con Anabeth y que aún no podía explicar. Furioso con el director que le hablaba de su nuevo y rebelde comportamiento. Furioso porque no tenía más drogas en su sistema. Pero el punto de quiebre fue cuando de un puño creo un agujero en el muro de su cuarto, fragmentos de cemento volaron a través de toda la habitación y partieron varios objetos. Él sabía que se estaba saliendo de control.

Y realmente no podía importarle menos.

Cuando él estaba elevado, el universo estaba en la palma de sus manos. Su demonio, llamado con muchos nombres, pero a quien llamaremos la bestia, estaba manejando con cuidado los hilos de su anfitrión. Susurrando al oído de Percy todo el tiempo, convenciéndolo, seduciéndolo, dicendo que el mundo pertenecía a Perceus Jackson, hijo de Poseidón. Él era la epítome del mandato sobre todo lo que existiera, y lo único que él debía hacer era entregar su mente, su alma, su ser a ella, a la bestia. Y Percy lo entregó todo. A esta droga. A esta inyección letal (emocional y físicamente). A la bestia.

Percy creía que mandaba al mundo, mientras que la bestia mandaba a Percy.

Percy sabía inconscientemente que él había sido atrapado. Que su mente, su cuerpo, su ser ya no le pertenecían a él. Que no era más que un títere controlado por un cruel titiritero.

En algún lugar de su menta, que aún no se había abierto por completo, él sabía que estaba jugando un juego de seducción con una oscuridad que no podía comprender por completo.

Una oscuridad desconocida.

Y en ese momento, realmente no podía importarle menos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3: Hermosa nada

-Hola Percy   
Dijo Dylan mientras Percy se acercaba a él. Todo había sido tan fácil que le daba miedo. Él sabía quién era Percy, ¿cómo no saberlo si a fin de cuentas él era la encarnación de Chronos?, ¿cómo no saber que Percy y sus amigos lo habían derrotado y convertido en algo más petético y efímero que el polvo, casi llegando al punto de la nada?

Pero eso no importaba, él tomaría el control de todo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir corrompiendo a Percy. Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más y el medio-dios estaría completamente a su merced.

-Mira, he estado pensando y… creo que voy a hacer un trato contigo.

Percy se quedó mirando a Dylan en silencio y asintió con su rostro… necesitaba un poco más. Una dosis más. ¿Por qué diablos Dyl se demoraba tanto en entregarle lo que él tanto necesitaba?

-Verás, necesito una persona que me ayude con el negocio… como te darás cuenta sólo tenerte a ti de cliente no es tan rentable. Si renuncias a tu posición dentro del equipo… sólo diré que tendrías acceso a toda la H que quieras libre de costos.

Si la mente de Percy fuera suya quizá él no habría tomado la decisión tan rápido. SI Percy no estuviese cegado por la necesidad de la droga, quizá no habría hecho lo que hizo. Pero sin siquiera meditarlo tomó el celular, llamó al director y le dijo que renunciaba a su trabajo y que no lo molestaran más que no estaba dispuesto a regresar más nunca.

-Hecho –dijo Percy al terminar la conversación.

Lo que no se percató fue la maquiavélica sonrisa que Dylan ahora tenía en su rostro. De lo que no se dio cuenta es que había caído en las fauces del enemigo.

-Bueno, ¿celebramos?

Dijo Dylan mientras le permitía a Percy entrar a la casa y le entregaba una jeringa cargada hasta el tope de H.

Percy se inyectó de inmediato, ahora estaba donde quería estar, justo donde quería estar.

***

¿Cuántos días había pasado?, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, Percy no lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que estaba justo donde quería estar, cada vez que adquiría un poco de consciencia se inyectaba un poco más de H y todo se perdía, todo se olvidaba. Pero a él no le importaba un soberano rábano porque estar así, volar tan así de alto era lo único que su mente podía procesar y deseaba hacer. Comer no era necesario, bañarse no era necesario, hablar no era necesario. Lo único verdaderamente necesario era tomar una dosis más, sólo otra dosis más.

***

Dylan sonreía de oreja a oreja, ya Percy estaba como quería que estuviese. Ya Percy no era más que un cascarón vacío que obedecería cualquier órden que se le mandase. Usar sangre de sirena y mezclarla con H había tenido el efecto esperado. La persona perdía cualquier sentido de la moralidad, la ética, de sí mismo. De paso, usando sus poderes de dios, él había generado un espacio en el que el tiempo de Percy corría a mucha más velocidad, mientras que para él sólo habían pasado un par de minutos, para Percy habían pasado ya 9 meses. 9 meses de inyecciones constantes, de hasta 4 o 5 al día. 9 meses en los que la voluntad de Percy se había reducido a la próxima inyección. Ahora, ahora era cuando su plan podía entrar en acción. Ahora que a Percy se le había acabado la droga dentro de la burbuja de tiempo que Dylan había creado.

-Que comience el show.

***

Percy no estaba alto, no había más droga, ¿dónde hay más droga?  
Se sentía como un perro hambriento, se sentía como un infante sin esperanza, ¿por qué no había más droga?  
-Dylan… por favor, dame un poco más… necesito un poco más…. Haré lo que sea  
-Percy, mi querido Percy, entonces quiero que me hagas un favor.   
Percy asintió  
-Quiero que mates a ésta zorra.  
En frente de Percy estaba Anabeth, atada de pies a cabeza con fuertes sogas, moretones cubrían buena parte de su rostro y sangre manaba ligeramente de sus labios. Anabeth, su novia estaba terriblemente herida. Él tenía que…

Acaba con ella, ella no importa, al fin y al cabo, tu sabes qué es lo que de verdad importa.

Él tenía que…

Si la matas podrás volver a tener todo eso que deseas, lo sabes, lo anhelas, ahora acaba con esa zorra.

El tenía que…

Vamos Percy, y después podremos volver a sentir lo que siempre sentimos. Recuérdalo, lo único que te debe importar en el mundo eres tu y tu placer, ella se opone a tu placer, ella debe morir.

Sí!, él tenía que deshacerse de la zorra que estaba frente a él. Así que fue hasta la cocina de Dylan, tomó un cuchillo, regresó con ímpetu y le clavó el puñal en el corazón a su novia. Una y otra vez, sin piedad, cortó y cortó todo el cuerpo de la niña hasta que sólo era una masa deforme y sangrante.

-Listo, ahora dámela Dyl.

Dylan sonrió, si eso fuese la verdadera Anabeth y no un clon que él había creado como prueba quizá ahora estaría más feliz, pero él sólo quería probar un punto. Y ese punto había sido probado con creces. Percy Jackson ahora era su esclavo.

-Bien Percy, pero antes… desnúdate

Y pErcy obedeció sin rechistar.

-Bueno, no queremos esperar más, aquí tienes.

Y Percy tomó la jeringa cargada de H y se la inyectó de inmediato.

***

-Bueno, damas y caballeros, he aquí el espectáculo que nuestro querido amigo Percy Jackson nos va a brindar. –dijo Dylan con una gran sonrisa a dos chicos que estaban amarrados con fuertes cabullas y apenas hace unos cuantos minutos acababan de recuperar la consciencia.

PErcy estaba vestido con sólo un jean desteñido de color negro y un collar al más puro estilo sado-masoquista en el cuello. En su brazo derecho había un pequeño escarabajo incrustado al lado de una de sus venas. 

-Verán, mi querido amigo Percy ahora no es más que un esclavo a mi servicio… y como odio a los dioses del olimpo, he decidido dejarle acabar con la vida de sus hijos. –Dijo Dylan tomando una pose un tanto teatral- por ello es que ustedes están aquí, mis queridos hijos de hares. Percy los asesinará uno a uno.

Los muchachos se miraron confusos entre sí y luego sonrieron.

-Percy jamás haría eso –dijo uno de los chicos- él está de nuestro lado.

-En serio? –dijo Dylan sonriendo feliz- veremos… Percy.

Al escuchar su nombre Percy miro con una mirada desenfocada a Dylan.

-Percy, necesito que tortures a estos pequeños mocosos.

Percy, aún con la mirada perdida se levantó.

-No es nada personal…

Dijo con una voz apagada y ronca, como si acabase de despertarse de un sueño.

-Es sólo que… obedecerlo… se siente tan… condenadamente… bien.

***

Percy sabía que algo estaba mal, algo estaba terriblemente mal con él. Mientras le quitaba la piel a uno de sus antiguos compañeros de campamento su consciencia apagada casi por completo por efecto de las drogas le gritaba que se detuviera. Pero él no podía, no cuando ese escarabajo que tenía pegado en su brazo le inyectaba dosis tras dosis de aquel preciado elixir al cual él era adicto. Siempre era igual, Dylan ordenaba algo y conforme Percy cumplía la orden más y más de aquella deliciosa sustancia invadía su torrente sanguíneo llevándolo a una espiral de demencial placer. Cuanto más lento cortaba a sus excompañeros mayor cantidad de droga era inyectada a su cuerpo y mejor se sentía.   
-Ahora, mi querido Percy… quiero que los violes.

Violarlos?, él no quería, no debía hacerlo… pero cuando él no obedecía de inmediato el escarabajo eliminaba al instante de su cuerpo la droga. Él no se podía permitir sentirse de esa manera. Así que sin más se desnudó y de la forma más cruel posible metió su erección dentro de uno de ellos.

Era raro, pero hacer semejante acto era una de las mejores cosas que había sentido jamás. El placer sexual acompañado con el placer de la droga, todo lo hacía sentir en una vorágine de locura de la cual no deseaba salir jamás. Mientras metía se erección violentamente, una y otra vez, dentro de uno de los muchachos que se retorcía impotente, Percy empezó a golpearlo y vaya que ahora entendía 

-Bien, muy bien, ahora mátalo.

Y Percy le torció el cuello al pobre muchacho que acababa de violar y torturar.

-No te preocupes- dijo Dylan al otro chico- pronto tú serás igual que mi querido Percy. Es hora de mostrarte, el por qué yo soy de ahora en adelante tu único dios. Percy, colócale uno de de los escarabajos.

***

Galius estaba amordazado y tirado en el piso. Sus ojos reflejaban el horror al que acababa de ser expuesto. Percy, Percy Jackson, el héroe, el hijo de Poseidón, la persona que él había admirado durante tantos años mientras se encontraba en el campamento mestizo acaba de violar y asesinar a su mejor amigo y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Percy, el siempre sonriente Percy, el chico lleno de moral y de firme y recto corazón había segado la vida de su amigo, de su medio hermano Marcus, sin piedad sólo por “sentirse bien”. Y esos ojos vacíos y acabados que poseía ahora. Parecía más que un héroe una marioneta vieja y raída a las manos del más cruel de los marionetistas. Pero él no iba a olvidar, él no iba a sucumbir como su héroe lo hizo. Él sería más fuerte y entonces lograría liberar a Percy y acabaría con la vida de Dylan. 

-Percy, colócale uno de los escarabajos.

Y Galius pudo ver como Percy se acercaba y le ponía uno de esos escarabajos dorados en su brazo. En cuanto el escarabajo se incrustó en su piel sintió un horror terrible. Era como si el insecto estuviese robándole un poco de su vida y de su alma a través de su fuerte agarre y entonces sintió una fuerte y punzante picadura en su vena tan fuerte tan insensible y tan terriblemente dolorosa que no pudo hacer más que gritar desesperado. Poco a poco el dolor fue reduciéndose pero ahora sentía entumecido su brazo.  
-Bueno, bueno. Parece que el escarabajo ya está en su posición. –Dijo Dylan con una sonrisa depredadora- creo que es hora de que empiece tu entrenamiento. ¡Percy!

Percy que se encontraba a un lado de Galius se levantó de inmediato y se quedó expectante para recibir la orden de Dylan. Parecía un pequeño perrito faldero dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por su señor y a Galius le dio una fuerte repulsión aquella asquerosa escena. 

-Entrenarás a éste –dijo Dylan con un tono burlón- quiero que sea un esclavo fiel y patéticamente leal como tu.

Percy al instante asintió y su cara se dobló un poco con una mueca placentera al recibir la órden.

-Por cierto, de ahora en adelante obedecerás toda orden que Percy te dicte- dijo Dylan- y claro, cuando yo te de una orden también obedecerás. Espero que pasen una hermosa velada.

Y con ese tono burlón, y sin más Galius y Percy quedaron encerrados en aquella habitación con el cadáver de Marcus a un lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy feliz!!!, este es el primer "Kudo" que recibo por uno de mis trabajos y estoy muy pero muy alegre de haberlo recibido. Hoy publico el capítulo 3 (de lo que llevo escrito). Trataré de postear el capítulo 4 en (más o menos) una semana. 
> 
> PS: Ahora saben por qué odio a Dylan!!!!   
> PS 2: Espero que disfruten de este capi :3

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es, quizá, la obra más oscura que he escrito en mi vida. Pese a lo oscuro de la temática, espero que el fic sea de su agrado. Cualquier sugerencia


End file.
